Get Your Love
by Flowery
Summary: it's shounen-ai between tezuka and fuji. and hatred between mizuki and fuji. mizuki's a little mean in here, forgive me mizuki fans. tezuka was meant for fuji anyway. ^_^ I hope you like it


Get Your Love  
  
***  
  
Ah, finally! The Prince of Tennis section!! ^_^ I've been waiting for this! This is my first fic and it's about Tezuka x Fuji, my fave one. They're just the best! The Golden Pair is my fave too, don't they always? Anyway the authors who made those Tezuka x Fuji are soooooooooo awesome!! I really like your stories! Please tell me what do you think about it! =) Please enjoy!  
  
And please don't mind about the grammar . still looking for a beta reader who has much time so I won't bother them with loads of my stories . I feel so guilty .  
  
***  
  
Shuusuke Fuji was the most desperate person. His life was so miserable. His parents were fighting over and over every day, every night, and they both were asking for divorce. His sister suddenly became so busy with her works. Yuuta, his brother, couldn't be any help.  
  
He sighed. There's going to be a tournament between the regulars with the non-regulars next week but he didn't think he would make it. "I can't play with this feeling," he said to himself and walked slowly, avoiding the tennis court.  
  
Even Tezuka couldn't be any help for him now.  
  
He liked Tezuka since the first time he met him, since the first time they became friends, but the cold person just didn't seem to notice his feelings. He didn't mind, though. If he had any problems or something, he'd just stare at Tezuka or stood beside him. Tezuka's silent presence meant a lot to him. Even though he didn't do anything .  
  
Right now, Fuji really needed to be alone. He grabbed his bag and headed to the phone booth. He's going to call Yuuta and meet him if he could.  
  
***  
  
Tezuka stared at the empty spot beside him. And he couldn't lie to himself that he's feeling lonely. There was someone who usually would be standing beside him anytime . anywhere.  
  
"It was in!!", Eiji cried to Momoshiro and Echizen.  
  
"It was out," Momoshiro said, grinning. "It was right here," he pointed a spot outside the line.  
  
"IT WAS IN!!", Eiji poked him with his racket. "Now, let's ask someone!! Fuji!! Fuji -", he turned his head but no Fuji. Just Tezuka. "Eh? Tezuka? Just alone? No Fuji? Where is Fuji ~~~~~~~", he wailed helplessly.  
  
"It was out," Inui said. "Oishi's fault."  
  
"Oh, fine then," Eiji sighed and shrugged. "But I still think that it was in!!"  
  
A vein popped on Tezuka's head. "Arguing in the court? Momoshiro, Eiji, Echizen, Oishi, 20 laps. NOW!!"  
  
The four of them gawked but obeyed anyway. Eiji ran, still wailing, "I wish Fuji was here!! He would've been helping us from Captain anyway!"  
  
***  
  
"Yuuta, you have a guest", Mizuki said, smirking.  
  
"Ah, yes, Aniki, isn't it?", Yuuta looked up from his book and stood up.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong?", Mizuki faked a concern look.  
  
"It's none of your business, really," Yuuta shrugged and passed him. He walked downstairs to the hall and saw his brother. "Onii-chan! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yuuta, you looked great," Fuji forced a smile. "Things are getting worst at home. Onee-chan . She's starting to avoiding the home lately."  
  
"Hmm .", Yuuta smiled to reassure his brother. He knew that his brother cried when their parents started to say bad words at each other at night. "Let's just go to the cafeteria, okay?", Fuji nodded and they both walked to the cafeteria slowly.  
  
"There's going to be another matches between the regulars and the non- regular," Fuji said quietly. [Even though it's Seigaku's secret, but Yuuta had never told Mizuki about it] "I . I just can't play with this feeling . I . I was still sad even though I saw Tezuka ."  
  
Yuuta sighed and pat Fuji's shoulder. They sat on the chair. "Aniki . you have to go on. Even though, even though our parents . but, we have to go on."  
  
"You don't know the pressure at home," Fuji said bitterly. "I felt very calm if I was at Tezuka's side . he's my source of energy . But, when I don't think I should .", he couldn't finish his words, his tears fell to his cheek and he trembled in fear.  
  
Yuuta couldn't say anything. It was always like this. Fuji came to him, cried, and told him everything about his feelings, the situations at home.  
  
"Now, now, Fuji-kun, I don't think you'd cry like this."  
  
Both of them looked up and stared at Mizuki-kun.  
  
"Mizuki-kun," Yuuta gritted his teeth. "Stop it. Go away."  
  
"But I can't," Mizuki-kun said nastily. "I wanted to listen to all of his problems too. So I could help him."  
  
"But you couldn't," Yuuta said viciously. He was burned in anger. "Now, please leave us alone -"  
  
"Fuji-kun .", Mizuki shook his head. "What was it about? Family matters, tennis club matters, and what did you say? Tezuka?"  
  
"Mizuki-kun!!!!!"  
  
"Well, according to your story . How come Tezuka would fall in love with you?", he said sarcastically. [Wow, I made him so cruel. Please forgive me Mizuki fans. Just for this time] "Tezuka is the perfect, smart, genius, great man -"  
  
"That's enough!!", Yuuta glared at Mizuki.  
  
Fuji hastily stood up and bowed. "I'll see you soon, Yuuta."  
  
"Aniki!!", Yuuta frowned and saw the sparkling on Fuji's face. He was crying. He glared at Mizuki furiously. "THAT'S IT!! I'm not gonna talk to you again! NEVER!!"  
  
He ran to the telephone booth and hurriedly dialed Tezuka's hand phone. [Let's think all the regulars have one] "Tezuka-kun!! It's Yuuta. Listen, it's about Aniki . you should do something about it," he said hurriedly and explained all that happened. "I think he went to the usual park, please come there and . I don't know, just say something to him to make him feel happy!"  
  
He almost hung up, but then, "Tezuka-kun? Just one more word . my brother's just good at tennis. SO, at love . or anything else other than tennis, ESPECIALLY love . he's . he's bad at it."  
  
Then he hung up.  
  
***  
  
Fuji shrank himself on the bench, and cried. Thankfully, there were no other people around. He disliked Mizuki, but now he hated him very much. //I know that Tezuka's perfect and compared to me, I am nothing . but .//  
  
He wiped his tears that keep on falling to his face and sighed. //I'd never felt anything like this before . I think I'm . I'm really falling in love with Tezuka. Since I met him, he's the only thing on my mind .//  
  
Fuji opened his eyes and stared at the stars. "Oh great shining brightly stars . please, please tell Tezuka that -"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Fuji nearly jumped. He gawked at Tezuka. "Te - Tezuka??? You're here?"  
  
"Yuuta called me," Tezuka shrugged. "He said you're not feeling well. [He lied] I . I just think I should come here to walk you home. Or take you home."  
  
"You lied," Fuji said. But he really needs Tezuka's presence beside him. He suddenly felt calm. "Yuuta must have told you all about my problems."  
  
"Well he did," Tezuka sat beside him.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me all about it?"  
  
Fuji stared at his hands. "I'm afraid I might be a burden to you. A burden to everyone. I know, you guys really cared about me. But I . I can't . I was afraid to be close with all of you. I'm afraid . I'm afraid that . you will know about my family's problems . and ."  
  
"That's enough," Tezuka said. "You've had enough. You've said everything. I understand. You just need someone ."  
  
Fuji stared at him, confused.  
  
Tezuka stood up. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
"I ."  
  
"It will be alright, I'll always be on your side," Tezuka said, looking away. "I felt lonely whenever you're not around me . so that's why, it will be alright ."  
  
Tezuka offered him his hand. Fuji stared at it and reluctantly took it. Tezuka pulled him into a hug and Fuji startled.  
  
Tezuka hugged him tightly, and stroked his hair, as to calm him down. Fuji leaned in into his touch and silently cried, trembled in tears. "Tezuka .", he whispered. "Thank you ."  
  
Fuji looked up and smiled at Tezuka. Finally, it was his first smile in this day. Tezuka relieved to see his smile and looking amused. "Yuuta said you're so bad at love. What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Fuji looked puzzled, "Eh -"  
  
Tezuka cut him by kissing his lips, covered Fuji's with his own. Fuji opened his eyes, shocked, but then closing his eyes back and started to kiss back. They broke apart reluctantly, but then they kissed again, again, again and again .  
  
***  
  
"You hit the ball right to my face!! You did it on purpose!!", Eiji wailed again. Oishi ruffled his hair fondly. "Oishi . Taka-san was so mean!"  
  
Fuji grabbed Takashi's gold racket and smiled. "Say your sorry, Taka-san. You hit him in the face."  
  
"Ah . I'm sorry, Eiji-kun .", Takashi said in concern and stooped down. "I'm sorry . Sorry, Oishi-kun, didn't mean to hurt your lover . I'm very sorry . please, please forgive me ."  
  
"Okay!", Eiji said cheerfully. "Let's play again!!"  
  
Fuji laughed and handed Takashi his racket. "Let's play."  
  
"VICTORYYYYYYYY!!! I'M BURNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"  
  
Tezuka stepped in to the court and Fuji saw him. The prodigy smiled and approached him. [Takashi, Eiji and Oishi: HEY FUJI!! What about the game????] The Captain, however only stared at him like usual and nodded.  
  
//I still can't believe what happened last night//, Fuji thought shyly.  
  
"What about your stomach?", Tezuka asked quietly, his eyes still fixed to Echizen's match with Momoshiro. Fuji's stomach was aching badly last night. Maybe he ate too much wasabi sushi.  
  
"It's better," Fuji smiled. "Even so, it's still aching sometimes ."  
  
BLUG!!!  
  
"Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!", Eiji cried and let go of his racket. "I don't wanna play with Taka-san anymore!! He's a beast with his racket!! He hit my nose, and now he hit it again!! It hurts!! Oishi~~~~~~"  
  
"You wanna forfeit from the game???", Takashi said beastly. "HAHAHAHAHA, you're not bad, Eiji!! Waiting more from you!!"  
  
Oishi sighed and grabbed Takashi's racket. "Stop it, Taka-san, let's stop this practice. I think Eiji needs to go to the hospital. His nose is bleeding."  
  
Takashi blinked. "EIJI-KUN??? OH MY GOD!! I'M SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO -"  
  
Eiji wailed in Oishi's arms. "Taka-san was soooooo mean!!"  
  
Fuji giggled silently and a vein popped on Tezuka's head.  
  
"No arguing in the court," the Captain said with a deadly voice. [Fuji: If you called that arguing .] "20 laps. NOW."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!", Eiji wailed to Fuji. "Fuji-kun, onegaiiiiii . I couldn't run in this condition . 20 laps, 20 laps, you know??"  
  
Fuji giggled and touched Tezuka's arms. "Tezuka ."  
  
Tezuka went slightly pink and cleared his throat. "Fine. 10 laps. Now."  
  
Eiji giggled and ran. "Come, Oishi, 10 laps!! Come on, Taka-san! Arigato Captain!! You're so nice whenever the Prodigy is around you ."  
  
Tezuka ignored it and still fixed his eyes on Echizen's match. However, Fuji's hand stayed on his arms. He stared at Fuji, who's smiling at him lovingly. "What?"  
  
"You do nice when I'm around you."  
  
Tezuka smirked.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
P.S. Tee-hee . not so good at making stories, summaries, and endings. ^^ But I hope you like it. Please tell me what do you think. Thank you for reading!! ^_____^ 


End file.
